


Unusual Fairytale

by IhasThaasophobia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sonia's POV, fairytales - Freeform, story of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhasThaasophobia/pseuds/IhasThaasophobia
Summary: Sonia Nevermind reflects her moments with Gundham Tanaka. A story of their love and how Sonia got to that point in her life as she remembers the classic fairytale princesses the moments she went through reminded her of.





	Unusual Fairytale

Sonia Nevermind has always appeared to be your stereotypical princess placed in the modern age. She knows all too well the old fairy tales, and how they made the young princess feel. Her mother wanted a young princess straight out of fairytales, as her father wanted a successful leader. Sonia Nevermind worked her hardest to be both, and please her mother and father ad become a ruler. She knew the prophecy of the one who would bring happiness to her country from a faraway land. Someone who would rule at Sonia’s side. Sonia believed in the prophecy but prepared to rule on her own as Princess. She dedicated herself to be the perfect ruler. Long locks the color of corn and eyes as blue as sapphires, identical to the illustration of Rapunzel on the cover of the tale. She was adored by her people for her charisma, beauty, and knowledge. Her parents were proud but felt like Sonia had much more to learn.

 

Sonia Nevermind was ecstatic to go to Hope's Peak Academy, and escape the pressure of her parents on her shoulders, and experience another culture entirely. They agreed, to form a good relationship with Japan. Sonia was pleased to be accepted into class 77-B. She felt the excitement Princess Margaret must have felt when she ran away to find adventure, as Sonia knew was waiting for her at Hope’s Peak Academy. Much like Brave Margret, she will hope to be treated like an average person, and extraordinary due to her, not her status. She hopes to find her love for those who love her like the princes in the Wild Swans, and help them and rescue them in their times of need.

 

During her time at Hope’s Peak, Sonia Nevermind gravitated towards the Ultimate Animal Breeder, his eccentric personality, their similar interest, and his adorable hamsters caught Sonia’s attention. Like the Princess’s taboo, her people would never see was her love of the occult. He was a living embodiment of it to her and would be very helpful to her country as an animal breeder. He could help a rise in the animals they lack. That’s the reason she began talking to him, she deluded. She cherished his company, and even when she finds her prince hopes he would remain by her side, even if he was just a concubine.

 

Sonia Nevermind was disgusted by Kazuichi Soda. He would never stop, despite Sonia’s continuous rejection. Even when she said it to his face, he never went away. To her, due to this, he was the slimmest frog to ever exist and would be treated like it. Sonia never cared if he was a wonderful prince and partner underneath. He was not a suitable match if he would not respect her decisions. A trait Gundam possessed at made Sonia closer than ever. Sonia almost never believes it was possible to love someone as much as her heart swelled around him. Sonia could only think, if he became a disgusting toad, she would kiss him without a second thought. 

 

Princess Sonia took a great bite from the apple coated in despair and relished its taste. She was lost in its forest and became the Evil Queen. Her first act was to take the throne. She decided to manipulate the beast called Gundam Tanaka, He slaughtered them at her command, and gave her a power rush she had never felt before. To her people, he was the Cinderella as she was the prince. He left the kingdom when she had taken full control. She cackled when her advisors told her this. “He is certainly no Cinderella, just pawn in Junko Enoshima’s vast game, and like her, I will use him like one as well.” 

  
  


The Evil Queen Sonia was furious when he returned to her palace, a hoard of animals trailing behind him. He stepped into her throne room and bowed, just as he had done to her parents before slaughtering them in her name and Junko Enoshima’s name. He was truly a beast, and she was his beauty. Sonia scoffed at his love and took his lions. He wouldn’t dare lock her away as the beast did to beauty. He was no help to her, nor would be a suitable king for her kingdom. She did, however, appreciate the lions, to kill those who are against Junko Enoshima as well as provide entertainment for her people. Sonia got close to the beast known as Gundam Tanaka only for a peck on the cheek, and to whisper lowly, “Unless you want to see how you fair against the guillotine, never step foot into my kingdom unless invited, you beast.” 

 

Sonia Nevermind felt as if she was The Little Mermaid in the killing game. With each death and falling out, her heartfelt it was being pierced with a sword and eternally bleeding, like the Little Mermaids every step felt like knives to her. However, every moment of peace made it feel worth it, but the ache hurt less when she was with him. She felt the pain disappear for an instance, every time he spoke her name, and every time he called her The Dark Queen. She wondered if that was how The Little Mermaid felt when she was with her prince. She felt like she was his, but alas she must deny every suitor as Thumbelina had, she had to wait for the one in the prophecy. She felt for some time that might be Hajime Hinata, yet it was hard to obey the prophecy everytime Gundam blushed. When she looks back on the Killing Game, the only moments she cherished was being able to fall in love with him all over again.

 

Sonia Nevermind felt hollow when Gundam Tanaka died to save them. She sobbed as she held his hamsters in his scarf. He was her knight in shining armor, her prince and he was gone. He slew a dragon in their path but died to save them all. Sonia Nevermind felt inside just like the Princess Who Never Smiled, she would never truly smile again now he was gone. He had taken her heart, mind, and soul with him. Sonia gripped his scarf in one hand before wrapping it around her neck. She stood, and declared there would be no more slaughter. She would not allow Gundam’s Death to be in vain. She swore she would keep his sacrifice on her sleeve and would make sure his determination and kindness lived on. She swore it. Now, however, his Dark Devas of Destruction needed to be tended to. 

 

Princess Sonia awoke with the grace of sleeping beauty, her muscles aching. However, unlike the tale of Sleeping Beauty, her prince was asleep as well, and Sonia could do nothing but pray for his safe awakening. She could only wish that a kiss of true love would wake him, but it would not. She sat by his side and waited, and waited for his awakening. She knew it would be difficult, and the road before them was full of hope and despair, but she prayed to be at his side when they did, so they could give each other strength and the companionship they had before they were ever presented the apple of despair.

  
  


Sonia Nevermind never thought she would be like the princess in The Swineherd. She fell into temptation and paid with kisses. She never paid him in kisses, but with her love and devotion, which he returned. Sonia Nevermind was pleased to see Soda lose his stalker tendencies, and turn into a friend instead of a frog. He still adored her, she knew, but as long as he would respect her wishes, she would happily call him her friend. She laughed at Gundams side, and when they left with Ryota Mitarai at their side. They shared their first kiss in secret. Sonia Nevermind could feel her mother roll in her grave and her father’s spirit scowl down at her but pulled him back for yet another. If he remained by her side, she would pay him whatever he desired.

 

The Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind, dedicated to her people and their costumes, had decided to “damn” the prophecy. She had found her prince, and he was perfect for her. The people of Novoselic would be mortified to see their princess, prim and proper, lost the tang of the bloodshed they no longer desired, fall in love with a commoner, lord of darkness, and animal breeder. Sonia no longer minded. To her, he was the other half of her, and the one prophesied. It may not be like the fairytales her nanny would read to her, but it was surely a moment of happily ever after forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction story, but I think I did an okay job. This is for the Shipping Wars Challenge on the Danganronpa Amino, but I decided to post it on ao3.


End file.
